Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of interactive resources and services available to users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones or tablets) while driving or being a passenger in a vehicle. More specifically, the resources and services are provisioned between the mobile devices and one or more network attachment points (e.g., an access point (AP)) based on one or more short-range wireless communication technologies such as Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), or a combination thereof. Once a connection between a device and an access point has been established, the device can use the resources of the vehicle (e.g., loudspeakers, steering wheel buttons, hands-free or text-to-speech systems, etc.) and the vehicle can likewise benefit from the resources of the device (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) sensors, internet connectivity, messaging technologies, etc.). However, the introduction and/or use of multiple mobile devices near or within the vehicle pose a number of dynamic configuration and security concerns. In addition, manually matching one or more devices to one or more access points and/or services may be time consuming and cumbersome. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that expeditiously configures multiple devices to multiple access points and/or services associated with at least one structure.